Magie et Tengu
by Dagron
Summary: Kid l'insaississable n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver sur la propriété de Koizumi…Et encore moins pour voir cette dernière être le jouet et non la maîtresse d'une foule d'hommes… Crossover Magic Kaito, Detective Conan, Harry Potter.


**Magie et Tengu.**

**--:--**

**L**a jeune femme serra des dents tandis que les hommes en dessous d'elle courraient partout, la cherchant sans la trouver. Ce n'était pas facile de rester immobile dans cette position, mais si elle ne voulait pas que l'on remarque sa présence, il fallait qu'elle tienne. Si elle bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un pouce alors que ceux en dessous d'elle étaient encore en ces lieux, elle se ferait immédiatement repérer, et à ce moment là, la gargouille sur le dos duquel elle s'était perchée ne lui servirait à rien, pas plus que ses charmes.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle haïssait les sorciers qui se trouvaient en dessous d'elle. Ah elle enviait les moldus de son pays, avec leur perception innocente du monde. Pour eux, les guerres s'étaient finies avec Hiroshima. Mais pour ceux qui avaient la magie dans le sang par contre...

Ah! Voilà que son bras se mettait à glisser. Elle dut se retenir de jurer, tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer plus ardemment sur ses muscles... Et ces foutues gardes du Tengu qui persistaient en dessous!

Et après on s'étonnait que le monde semblait si dépourvu de magie...

Depuis que le Tengu, ou le seigneur Voldemort comme l'appelait certains, était parvenu à faire trembler de terreur le monde des sortilèges, être une sorcière au Japon était devenu chose délicate. Le gouvernement magique de l'époque, soit les années cinquante, non seulement n'avait pas pu prévoir ni défendre contre les deux bombes atomiques d'Hiroshimi et Nagazaki, (mais Akako devait bien avouer que c'était difficile pour un sorcier de l'époque de croire qu'une telle dévastation puisse être causée par une invention moldu,) mais en plus, en voyant le pouvoir de ce grand sorcier maléfique venu d'Europe s'étendre de par le monde, au lieu de s'isoler de la menace, comme le pays avait fait de par le passé, il s'était empressé de se soumettre aux idéaux de ce Seigneur Voldemort.

Résultat des courses, soit un sorcier devait se soumettre entièrement au gouvernement du "Tengu," soit il devait vivre en cachette, à défaut de se voir exécuté... Encore heureux qu'ils aient étés trop intimidés pour s'en prendre à la population moldu sans ordre de leur grand poncif... Akako se demandait bien si le jeune garçon responsable de la chute de cet oiseau de malheur savait qu'il y avait des sorciers qui lui en étaient reconnaissants jusqu'à l'autre côté du globe?

Oui mais voilà... Rumeur était que le Tengu était finalement parvenu à renaître de ses cendres, chose qui redonnait bien trop de cœur à l'ouvrage à ses supporteurs officiels au goût de la jeune Koizumi.

Le pire du lot qui se trouvait juste sous ces yeux, c'était certainement le chef... Oui, ce type à la tête chauve qui brandissait sa baquette magique comme s'il était le roi du monde... Ses hommes, des brutes sans cervelles, obéissaient aveuglement à ses ordres idiots, leurs manteaux gris avec un badge en forme de Tengu leur uniforme détestable.

... Zut, voilà que le chauve se mettait à regarder droit vers elle.  
Dieu merci le sort de la jeune sorcière l'empêchait de la détecter, quelque soit le sort qu'il venait de tenter pour la repérer... Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait des yeux perturbant. L'espace d'un instant elle avait failli jeter sa vie en l'air à cause de sa surprise. Ils étaient tellement énormes qu'elle était certaine qu'il devait les cacher par magie en territoire moldu pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et la lueur étrange qui brillait dedans...

"Merde!"  
Son bras venait de glisser, la laissant s'échouer brutalement sur la statue de pierre où elle était perchée.

Et comme prévu, les gorilles et monsieur yeux-globuleux exprimèrent une joie bien trop malsaine en voyant le sort de protection qu'elle avait du tisser à la va-vite s'écrouler autour d'elle.

Elle se voyait déjà vidée de toute énergie vitale d'un simple éclair de magie vert, comme l'avait été, elle présumait, ses parents avant elle... Ou peut-être qu'ils la garderaient en vie? Une esclave de plus dans leurs prisons d'opposants. Ahlala... à quoi bon tenter de mettre toute la population masculine du japon à ses pieds si cela ne pouvait rien pour la sauver... Dire que ses aînés au moins avaient eu le privilège d'une éducation magique adéquate... Elle? Elle avait eu le choix entre les livres de sa grand-mère, les dires de sa mère ou une longue séance de lavage de cerveau dans le "système éducatif" actuel de l'administration magique.

Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas salir le nom de Koizumi en laissant ces macaques croire qu'elle se laisserait prendre sans aucune résistance.

Et elle, contrairement à eux, pouvait se passer de baguette magique pour lancer ses sorts.

--:--

**I**l n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était comme s'il était entré dans un autre monde.  
Kaitou Kid avait pour habitude, suite à un vol, de rentrer à son rythme, prendre un bon bain, finir ses devoirs à la va-vite avant de s'endormir d'un air satisfait...  
Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se voir pourchassé par ses deux "amants" les plus collants, et surtout pas pour se retrouver sur la propriété de Koizumi...  
Et encore moins pour voir cette dernière être le jouet et non la maîtresse d'une foule d'hommes...

"Oh crotte..."

Cependant sa première impression fut bien vite corrigée lorsqu'il entendit le chef de la bande, un chauve qu'il surnomma instantanément Gollum dans son esprit, exiger de Koizumi la location d'une certaine pierre...

Des hommes en gris cherchant une pierre chez une magicienne...

"Double crotte!"

Et juste au cas où sa réalisation n'aurait pas suffit à l'avertir du danger auquel il faisait face, l'un des hommes de main du Gollum s'était aperçu de sa présence, et avait lancé dans sa direction quelque chose qui ressemblait de façon alarmante aux éclairs de Koizumi.

Il esquiva du mieux qu'il put, avant de retourner sur ses pas en entendant les cris d'alertes des hommes en gris. Sa fuite stratégique avait beau manquer de classe, c'était mieux que de se voir tué sur le coup.

Mince, voilà qu'il passait de Charybde à Scylla.  
D'un côté il risquait de se faire attraper par Hakuba et le petit détective, de l'autre des magiciens fous s'étaient mis à lui lancer des éclairs. Certes, il était évident que Hakuba et Edogawa étaient le moindre mal dans ce cas, mais s'il se faisait attraper, qui pourrait bien venir en aide à Koizumi?

Mais qui sait... Peut-être que le voleur pourrait convaincre ses poursuivants les plus fidèles de devenir ses alliées le temps de sauver une dame en détresse?

Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs? Avec le bruit que faisaient les éclairs derrière lui contre le mur de la maison, il était étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà sur place.

Ah! Voilà qu'un ballon de foot venait de surgir des bois! ... Bien trop prés de son visage au goût du Kid, mais cela voulait dire que le petit détective était quasiment là. Le bruit de jurons derrière lui était preuve suffisante que le tir du lycéen devenu écolier avait atteint quelqu'un... Mieux valait porter assistance au Kudo rétréci avant que celui-ci ne se fasse du mal.

"Je t'ai retrouvé, Kid." Typiquement Edogawa, frimer dans une situation comme celle là. Kid ignora le sourire supérieur du jeune garçon pour s'élancer et l'aplatir à terre avant qu'un des éclairs des hommes en gris, qui s'étaient rapprochés, ne puisse finir le travail d'une certaine organisation d'hommes en noir...

Devant l'air soudainement éberlué et confus de son plus petit adversaire, Kid décida de ne pas perdre de temps en explications... Le jeune détective comprendrait bien assez vite la situation, il y avait autre chose de bien plus urgent.

"Combien de ballons de foot tu peux encore tirer avec ta ceinture?"

Kid serra de nouveau Edogawa dans ses bras pour rouler plus loin, évitant de justesse une nouvelle salve, et les amenant derrière un bosquet d'arbre, qui allait devoir servir d'abris temporaire.

"Je ne peux en tirer qu'un seul et il est déjà tiré." Répondit-il. "Bon sang, mais avec quoi ils tirent ces fous !"

Ah oui, c'est vrai... Edogawa était un de ces détectives qui croyaient en la logique avant tout, malgré le fait que son corps rajeuni soit la preuve que l'impossible existait bien...  
Ce qui allait rendre sa réaction bien plus amusante quand Kid lui répondrait en toute simplicité.

"Mais avec des baguettes magiques voyons."  
Le large sourire du Kid était suffisant pour tirer de sa surprise le jeune détective et lui faire froncer des sourcils l'air de dire _'pour qui me prends tu?'_  
"Plus sérieusement, tu penses être capable de shooter dans des grenades lacrymogènes et lumineuses suffisamment fort pour les envoyer jusqu'à derrière ces hommes là bas?"

Edogawa réfléchit un court instant, avant de se voir de nouveau soulevé en l'air par le cambrioleur habillé en blanc. Le bosquet d'arbre venait d'exploser en une gerbe de flammes.

"Oui." Dit-il avec emphase lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent tout deux derrière un nouvel abris de fortune. "Je pense pouvoir le faire."

"Bien."

Et sur ce, Kid entreprit de mettre en place son plan improvisé.   
Après tout, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, ces types étaient probablement ceux responsables de la mort de son père...

--:--

**A**kako retint un flot de jurons tandis que gros-yeux répétait sa question tout en la torturant avec un sort qui surpassait en douleur tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. C'était donc ça, l'effet de Crucio? Pas étonnant qu'il ait été interdit, même dans les livres...

Et maudit chauve... Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible à ses éclairs, ne pas hésiter en la voyant terrasser deux de ses larbins?

"Si tu nous dis où se trouve l'objet qu'on recherche, la douleur s'arrêtera et on s'occupera de tes amis derrière... Si tu le dis vite, peut-être même qu'on te laissera en vie."

Plutôt mourir... Mais de quels amis parlait-il? Ses idiots d'hommes avaient dû s'exciter pour un rien, un daim égaré... Elle les avait vu immobiliser son majordome, et elle ne voyait personne d'autre d'assez capable pour lui fournir la plus petite aide qui soit...

"Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends... Cruci-!"

Mais avant que le sort n'ait pu de nouveau la serrer dans son étreinte infernale, Gros-yeux s'interrompit pour s'informer de ce que diable se passait derrière lui. Il entendait des cris de douleur venant de ses hommes, mais il n'avait pas entendu de tonnerre... Il était pourtant sur de ses informations! La jeune sorcière vivait ici seule avec un serviteur, ne fréquentait que des Moldus, et utilisait principalement des sorts de manipulation et des éclairs...  
Qui diantre...?

Bien mal lui en prit. Il s'était retourné juste à temps pour se faire aveugler par un éclair de lumière bien plus puissant que les décharges de sa proie. Il avait beau s'être protégé contre les chocs électriques, ses yeux, eux, ne l'étaient point contre un aveuglement si soudain.   
D'un cri rauque il se couvrit les yeux des mains, rejoignant ses hommes dans leur douleur, incapable de voir le brouillard acide qui s'attaquait à la vue des rares hommes à ne pas avoir été touché par la série de bombes aveuglantes.

Akako Koizumi, par contre, eu le privilège de pouvoir admirer le spectacle, ayant été protégée de la lumière par son tortionnaire et étant encore à quelque distance de la fumée.  
Bien qu'elle partageait la confusion du sorcier, elle ne put que sourire à sa déconfiture... Et elle avait bien une idée sur l'identité du responsable.

Cependant il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Les distractions de ce magicien à la magie insondable n'allaient pas durer éternellement. Tant que ces sorciers étaient capables de magie, ils resteraient un danger non négligeable, aveuglés ou non. La jeune sorcière s'aida de la colonne de pierre sur laquelle était perchée sa gargouille protectrice d'avant pour se relever, ses jambes encore tremblantes suite à sa torture momentanée. Elle s'étonnait encore que son uniforme scolaire semblait intact.  
Vite, où est-ce qu'il était tombé? Elle chercha des yeux le sceptre de magie qu'elle avait du prendre à la va-vite à l'intérieur de sa demeure... Avant de voir son majordome se faire pétrifié... Avant de s'enfuir dans les bois alentours...

Et comment ces maudits Tengus avait-ils pu la trouver ici? Comment étaient-ils entrés? Comment avaient-ils su qu'elle était une sorcière qui s'opposait aux idéaux de Voldemort, alors qu'aux yeux de tous elle n'était qu'une jeune lycéenne moldu bien populaire auprès des garçons de son age, et que sa demeure était bien dissimulée? Et quand bien même ils le savaient, pourquoi agir maintenant, et avec autant de force?

Pourquoi cherchaient-ils cette pierre?

Ahah! Le voilà...  
Elle tendit le bras pour s'emparer de son sceptre, pris dans les branches d'un buisson non loin d'où elle avait elle-même échoué lorsque son sort de protection s'était brisé.

Le buisson éclata en flammes l'instant même où elle le ramassa. Elle se retourna pour en confronter la cause.  
Le chauve pointait vers elle sa baguette, son œil découvert rouge et larmoyant, sa peau devenu grisâtre tandis que sa rage l'obligeait à respirer comme une locomotive. Elle serra des dents.

"Où. Se. Trouve. Pan. Dore !"

Comme si elle allait répondre. Elle leva son sceptre, appelant à elle les forces démoniaques de façon à ce que ses cheveux noirs de jais se retrouvent à flotter autour d'elle telle une auréole, ses yeux à elle laissant échapper une lueur rouge.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, et la baguette du chauve se cassa en deux. Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte cependant, car il hurla un Crucio tonitruant... Et se retrouva de nouveau à hurler de douleur, cette fois en se tenant le bras. Utiliser une baguette brisée revenait à jouer avec le feu.

Laissant sa puissance accumulée se dissiper de nouveau, Akako regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de trouver le responsable. La baguette ne s'était pas brisée seule, et elle se savait bien incapable de la briser ainsi avec son pouvoir.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que des hommes en gris devant elle, à lutter à l'aveuglette dans un brouillard de rose qu'ils coloraient sporadiquement de leur incantations. Elle n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître la forme blanche du Kid, ce voleur enfantin qui se plaisait à sauter entre deux sorciers, pour ainsi les faire s'attaquer les uns les autres, son rire cristallin telle une cloche d'innocence entre les malédictions et les jurons. Son visage couvert par un masque protecteur, il se moquait de ses adversaires qui n'avaient pas cette chance, tirant entre deux provocations des cartes de jeu sur leurs baguettes, réduisant ainsi leurs armes au silence.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Au loin elle pouvait voir des objets hétéroclites, pommes de pins, bûches, cailloux, voler à toute allure vers les têtes de gardes du Tengu qui n'allaient pas rester conscients longtemps. Elle se souvint de sa prédiction et des deux ombres qui menaçaient Kid... Cela correspondrait bien au détective avec un bon coup de pied, l'autre ne devait pas être loin.  
Et en effet, Hakuba Saguru se trouvait sur sa droite, juste aux extrémités du brouillard de gaz lacrymogène. Armé d'un revolver avec un silencieux, il tirait d'un œil expert sur les baguettes encore intactes des hommes qui émergeait de la fumée.

"N'oubli pas de viser leurs baguettes Kid!" Hurla-t-il.

"Oui, oui." Fit le voleur. Akako ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en voyant les deux adversaires agir, pour une fois, en alliés. Même dans la salle de classe c'était chose rare. Le fait qu'elle avait pu entrevoir cette possibilité dans sa boule de cristal n'aidait pas les choses...

Elle entendit un grattement à ses pieds et s'aperçut que yeux-globuleux était entrain de se relever tel un pathétique ver de terre. Normalement elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui rendre au centuple ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, à l'obliger à se vautrer à ses pieds et l'appeler sa reine. Mais elle était lasse... Elle était sous le choc. Tout ce qu'elle fit c'était le regarder d'un œil indifférent... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire après tout?

_Ah.  
_  
Certes, il aurait pu gentiment ramper vers ses camarades et les appeler à se retirer, mais monsieur Gollum avait visiblement choisi l'option B, soit immobiliser Akako en lui mettant un couteau sous le menton.

Un sourire prédateur se fit voir sur le visage d'Akako...

Tandis que le sorcier chauve aboyait ses demandes au détective et au voleur, la sorcière prise au piège rassembla ses forces et, sceptre toujours en main, se prépara à frapper. L'idiot derrière elle semblait se méprendre sur la raison pour la quelle Kid venait de reculer d'un pas, l'air intimidé.

Les hommes du Gollum, eux, sentaient venir le roussi, et, leurs débris de baguettes magiques serrés contre leurs poitrines, ils se dirigeaient déjà discrètement vers la sortie la plus proche, un air de chien battu planant entre eux. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil la main de Hakuba se resserrer sur son arme à feu, et une petite silhouette se faufiler derrière eux. Le chauve lui, parvenait à peine à distinguer la fumée rose qui se dissipait...

M'enfin tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, la seule chose signifiante, c'était qu'elle avait encore la possibilité d'agir.  
Avec un petit rire, la sorcière rouge toucha la lame du couteau du bout de son sceptre et dit, d'une voix douce:  
"Va en enfer..."

--:--

**H**arry et ses amis avaient bien voyagés durant les derniers mois. L'Inde, la Chine, en passant d'abord par la Bulgarie et l'Albanie, ils étaient bien contents qu'Hermione leur ait trouvé un sort pour comprendre et se faire comprendre un minimum malgré leur navrante nature unilingue.

"Tu es sure que c'est par là?"

"Oui Ron. Kotake et Koume nous ont dit que si on cherchait un Horcrux au Japon, notre meilleure piste c'était chez une certaine Koizumi. Elphaba Thropp nous a bien indiqué que c'était par ici... Voler tout droit au dessus de la capitale, d'ouest en est, en passant par la tour de Tokyo, tourner 110 degrés à droite et sa maison devrait se trouver au centre d'un bois."

"Ouais," dit Ron. "Et pourquoi diable les Moldus mettent un bois en plein milieux d'une ville?"  
Et comme pour illustrer son ennui, il décida de faire un tonneau sur son balai. Hermione étant assise derrière lui, elle ne put que se retenir de crier et s'accrocher à lui. Elle avait bien essayé de voler sur un balai à elle, mais les garçons la devançaient bien trop vite. Ron ne fit que ricaner quand elle lui rappela sa promesse de ne plus lui faire peur comme ça.

"Tu sais Ron, à Londres aussi ils ont un bois en plein dedans. On l'a bien vu lorsqu'on a emprunté la voiture de ton père pour aller à Hogwarts." Répliqua Harry, volant légèrement devant ses deux amis.  
Il scannait les bois des yeux, cherchant toute trace d'une maison. On leur avait dit que la propriété de Koizumi était cachée non seulement des yeux de Moldus, mais aussi de ceux de sorciers qui ne savaient pas où regarder.

"Ah oui, c'était en deuxième année, non?" Le regard de Ron se fit vague, tandis qu'il se rappelait des années passées. Il ressentait de nouveau une légère sensation de culpabilité. Cela faisait déjà un bon mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu à Hogwarts, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se dire qu'il aurait dû y être. Mais ce qui importait le plus pour lui, il le savait bien, c'était d'être aux côtés de Harry. Cela ne servait plus à rien de retourner à Hogwarts alors que Dumbledore n'y était plus.

"Euh, les gars?"

"Hm?" Firent les deux garçons, l'un encore occupé à chercher la demeure de cette Koizumi, l'autre regardant les grattes-ciels d'un air blasé... Après les villes d'Inde et de Chine, cela n'avait plus rien d'innovant.

"Je crois qu'on a un problème..." Levant doucement une main qui s'était mise à trembler, chose extrêmement rare et inquiétante en soit, Hermione indiqua un point du ciel quasiment au dessus d'eux.

C'était un nuage. Un nuage qui grossissait et noircissait à vu d'œil.

"Oh, fils de..."

Ron n'eut guère le temps de finir son exclamation. Le nuage avait commencé à former un tourbillon qui descendait vers eux, avant, d'un éclair de lumière aveuglante et d'un bruit assourdissant, de les projeter tous trois encore sur leurs balais vers le bois en dessous.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un orage les surprenait aussi rapidement. L'odeur d'ozone lui remplissant les narines, Harry se rendit compte que son bras droit semblait avoir pris un coup. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'odeur de chair brûlée, mais il devait tenir bon et ne pas lâcher son balai s'il ne voulait pas finir comme une crêpe. Il sentait le vent de sa chute lui fouetter le visage tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre le contrôle, et ce malgré une douleur qui se laissait difficilement mettre de côté. Juste quand il pensait que c'était bon cependant, un nouvel obstacle se présenta...

Sous la forme d'un mur invisible, qu'il percuta avec force.

L'espace d'un instant il aperçu Ron et Hermione qui faisaient de même, avant de retomber comme s'il n'y avait plus de barrière entre eux et le sol, entre eux et la demeure qu'il avait enfin pu repérer...

Il perdit connaissance en entendant Ron crier son nom. Harry n'était plus en train de tomber vers le bas, non... Une sorte de toile rouge s'était agrippé à lui et le maintenait là-haut, l'enserrant lentement dans ses liens. Hermione et Ron purent voir sa cicatrice briller l'espace d'un instant avant de le perdre de vu...

Mais ils avaient des soucis bien plus urgents...

--:--

_**Z**AP!_

_Swip!_

_Fiut!_

_Pschout!  
_  
... Des fois il était bien possible d'en faire trop.  
Le sorcier chauve qui avait pris Akako en otage aurait été on ne peut plus d'accord s'il n'avait pas été la cible simultanée d'un éclair, d'une aiguille hypodermique, d'une carte de jeu laminée et d'une balle de revolver. Heureusement pour lui, ses quatre attaquants n'avaient pas visé pour tuer. Son bras et sa main en sang, il relâcha son couteau avant de tomber à genou sous le choc de l'éclair. Ses yeux étaient en sang et il avait un peu de peau brûlée, mais il survivrait. Dans la seconde qui suivit il s'affala sur le sol, le somnifère commençant à agir.

Kid, s'étant approché, siffla de façon impressionné.   
Cependant il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se tourner vers Hakuba et lui demander d'un air cynique:  
"Et depuis quand monsieur porte un revolver avec un silencieux sur lui?"

Le détective britannique lui rendit un sourire.  
"Mais c'est depuis que l'un de ces charmants messieurs me l'a offert dans les bois après que je lui ai fait bien comprendre que je refusais de me laisser tuer. Je crois qu'il est toujours entrain de faire la sieste d'ailleurs."

Kid s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose tandis que Conan roulaient des yeux et Akako tâtait le chauve du pied, lorsqu'un son venant d'en haut les interrompit.

"Mais fait quelque chose Hermione! On ne va pas se laisser finir en crêpes en laissant Harry dans les mains, bras, euh tentacules de cet-cette chose!"

"La ferme Ron, j'essaie de me concentrer!"

Ils aperçurent alors ce qui ressemblait vaguement à deux étrangers, un homme et une femme, entrain de tomber avec une couverture enroulée autour d'eux et un balai fermement serré entre les jambes. La femme semblait tourner un bâton en l'air en prononçant quelques paroles mystiques.  
Conan laissa échapper un couinement avant de se faire aplatir momentanément non pas par les inconnus, mais par un coussin d'air apparu par magie pour amortir leur chute.

Le silence plana encore un peu en l'air, avant d'être brisé par le grand rouquin.  
"...Je crois que j'ai besoin de me changer."

Kid l'insaisissable avait pour habitude d'ébahir les autres, non pas d'être ébahi lui-même. Heureusement qu'il savait où trouver sa face de poker.

"Melle Koizumi? Vous avez invité beaucoup de gens comme ça? Parce que si on gène on peut rentrer, hein."

Pour toute réponse la sorcière ainsi nommée s'écroula à genou.

--:--

**H**arry ouvra ses yeux verts lentement, se demandant bien quel était le vacarme qui... Se souvenant de sa mésaventure, il se releva soudainement de sa position couchée. Bien mal lui en prit, car il sentit sa tête résonner de douleur. Il aurait du se souvenir qu'il valait mieux ne pas bouger dans ces situations. Il avait eu suffisamment d'expérience à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour le savoir.

"Ah! Harry! Tu es réveillé!" C'était Ron. Ron était vivant. Ron allait bien.

"Hermione?" Demanda Harry, regardant ses alentours en se demandant si la créature aux tentacules rouges était encore dans le coin, s'il y avait des débris de balais par terre... Il s'attendait au pire, et vu certaines de ses expériences durant son voyage, il avait de quoi justifier son pessimisme.

"Je suis là Harry."  
Ne voyant pas de cadavre, ou de traces de sang, et en voyant Hermione l'approcher en pleine santé, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-il, cherchant du bout des doigts ses lunettes. Elles n'étaient pas sur son visage, donc... Ah! Les voilà, elles étaient sur la table de chevet. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sur le lit d'une chambre à coucher d'ailleurs? Une chambre bien luxueuse, malgré la poussière et les craquelures dans les murs.

"On est chez Koizumi!" Répondit son ami rouquin. Le sourire de Ron semblait indiquer que des explications plus détaillées étaient superflus.

"Mais, et cette chose qui m'a...!" Harry fut interrompu par Hermione qui lui avait attrapé le bras, le forçant à se lever et à la suivre hors de la chambre, malgré le cri de protestation de Ron.

"Cette chose Harry," dit alors la jeune sorcière, "est l'équivalent du système de sécurité de mademoiselle Koizumi."

"Mademoiselle?" Répéta-t-il, en entrant dans une salle de séjour tout aussi luxueuse que la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.  
Dedans se trouvait un jeune garçon de huit ou neuf ans, deux jeunes hommes dont un habillé tout en blanc, cape incluse, un homme plus vieux et peu gâté par la nature se tenait derrière la dernière occupante de la pièce, une jeune femme dont la vue suffisait à lui faire oublier toute pensée de barrière invisible et de monstre à tentacule. Cela devait donc être elle la fameuse Koizumi...  
Si ébahi par la beauté de la jeune femme était-il qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'air irritée d'Hermione quand il sembla se figer sur place.

"Décidement... Les garçons sont tous les mêmes." Murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Ron, qui regardait de façon tout aussi transi la maîtresse de maison. Si elle avait pu se passer des garçons pour en venir au but de leur visite, elle l'aurait fait.

Tant pis. En attendant qu'Harry et Ron sortent de leur stupeur, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre la fin de la discussion entre la maîtresse des lieux et ses amis. Cela ressemblait bien à une dispute... Peut-être valait-il mieux écouter et comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient?

Ignorant le regard noir du jeune garçon qu'elle et Ron avaient eu le malheur d'assommer dans leur chute, elle sortit de son manche sa baguette et tapa son oreille tout en pensant à sa formule de Babel.

"Attends une seconde... Donc si je comprends bien, ces types faisaient parti d'une milice _officielle_ de sorciers ayant des pouvoirs magiques semblables aux tiens?"

Et voilà, cela fonctionnait. Elle comprenait maintenant parfaitement ce que disait l'homme au costume blanc. Celui qui avait eu l'amabilité de lui offrir une fleur apparue de nulle part pour la remercier d'avoir aidé à défiger l'homme plus âgé. Elle rougit légèrement en s'en souvenant.

"Et toi," continua-t-il en se tournant vers le deuxième homme, celui aux cheveux auburn. "Tu serais un... Un..."

"Cracmol. Du moins selon l'opinion de ma famille maternelle. Mon père est lui bel et bien un moldu... Heureusement dirai-je, vu la situation japonaise." Hermione devait admettre intérieurement une certaine admiration pour le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Elle avait rarement vu de cracmol admettre son état de façon si ouverte et blasée.

"Et revoilà ce terme bizarre! Moldu! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est quoi un cracmol? Et quelle situation japonaise?"

Tiens? Voilà qui était bien curieux... Un sorcier qui ne connaissait pas le terme moldu? Quant à la situation japonaise, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un poids sur le cœur. Le Japon était l'un des rares exemples au monde ou une dictature de sorciers coexistait avec une démocratie moldu. Le pire, c'était que le dictateur sorcier n'attendait que l'approbation directe de Voldemort pour s'en prendre aux moldus.  
La seule chose l'ayant vraiment retenu jusqu'à maintenant, c'était la peur de représailles moldu avec la bombe H.

"Un moldu c'est une personne qui n'a pas les pouvoirs d'un sorcier, Kid," dit le jeune Cracmol. "Un cracmol, c'est ni plus ni moins un moldu né de parents sorciers. La communauté des sorciers, traditionnellement, garde secrète son existence des yeux moldus, ce qui explique pourquoi ni toi ni Conan," continua-t-il, en indiquant le jeune garçon à lunettes qui broyait du noir assit sur son siège, "n'en connaissiez l'existence. Quoique je dois admettre par moment me demander si tu ne serais pas un sorcier ignorant de son état." Termina-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Voilà qui expliquait la fleur, pensa Hermione. Kid était visiblement un magicien moldu.

"Bon, et cette situation japonaise? Tu veux bien me l'expliquer Hakuba?" Le mécontentement de Kid était on ne peut plus clair dans sa voix.

"Pour ma part, j'aimerai bien savoir quand vous allez me laisser rentrer chez moi. Je ne trouve pas cette farce de bon goût du tout. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vais même pas tenter de te capturer, Kid,"dit le jeune Conan, ses yeux fixés sur Kid, "c'est parce qu'apparemment, tu as réussi à mettre Hakuba de ton côté et qu'il n'y a pas de policiers auxquels te livrer. Je me moque de ces histoires de sorciers!"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape en voyant la réaction de l'enfant. Apparemment, c'était un de ces moldus pur et dur comme les Dursleys. Le genre à dire que la magie n'existait pas même quand on la lui mettait sous le nez.

"Il y a des situations, mon jeune ami, où il vaut mieux laisser de côté certaines notions, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée... Kid ne t'a-t-il point protégé de leur foudre?" L'enfant à lunettes se tut, enfonçant sa tête entre ses bras et ses genoux l'air de dire qu'il en avait suffisamment entendu. Hakuba le laissa en paix après ça.

"Quant à la situation japonaise," continua-t-il, "je ne suis probablement pas le plus apte à en parler, ne venant ici qu'en statut de moldu afin de pouvoir 'oublier' le monde des sorciers... " _Et accessoirement le fait que toute sa famille et ses amis en Angleterre étaient des sorciers accomplis. _"Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que le problème des sorciers japonais leur vient de mon pays."

Il avait une expression triste sur le visage en disant cela, et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

"Oui," dit alors de sa chaise la maîtresse de maison. "C'est vrai. Le seigneur du mal et ses préceptes auxquels adhèrent tant la dictature magique de notre pays sont nés en Angleterre." Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tout les garçons de la pièce semblaient rougir en entendant la voix de Koizumi, même Harry et Ron, même le jeune Conan, à l'exception du Kid. L'homme en blanc regardait la jeune femme avec un visage impassible, son seul œil visible illustrant toute sa méfiance.  
Voyant la réaction du magicien, Koizumi se leva de son siège, aidé par son majordome.

"Attention maîtresse Akako, vous n'avez pas encore récupéré de vos dépenses de magie." La jeune femme ignora le conseil de son majordome.

"Heureusement qu'il est aussi né là-bas une personne capable de faire face à ce Tengu de mauvais augure."Elle tourna le dos au Kid, indiquant de la main Harry. "C'est bien toi, non? Harry Potter."

Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Hakuba.

Oups. Hermione avait oublié d'activer le sort de multilinguisme pour Harry et Ron. Elle corrigea cette erreur et Harry répondit, encore à moitié transi, à la question de la sorcière.

"Hai?" Dit-il, un écho de "_Yes?_" dans sa tête.

"Bigre," fit Ron à voix basse. "Je ne m'habituerai jamais à la transition dans une autre langue."

"Harry Potter? Vraiment?" demanda Hakuba. "Je croyais qu'il avait encore une année à faire à Poudlard pourtant!" Hermione apprécia le fait que le métisse prononçait correctement le nom de leur école.

"Nous avons décidé de sécher l'année pour des buts bien plus urgents que l'éducation..." Répondit Harry, faisant bien attention à garder son visage neutre. Koizumi Akako s'était rapprochée de lui.

"Mes excuses pour l'accueil," la sorcière japonaise venait de glisser un ongle le long de la cicatrice de Harry. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était elle qui était à l'origine de sa capture par le monstre aux tentacules rouges qui montait la garde. La trace d'un sort mauvais servant de déclencheur...  
"J'imagine donc que votre venue ici n'a rien d'une visite de courtoisie?"  
Maintenant elle venait de glisser la main le long de son bras, celui qui avait été brûlé par la foudre, mais qui semblait avoir été soigné par magie. Harry gloussa, ses joues rouges.

"Je vois que mes charmes n'ont pas perdu en efficacité," dit Akako, un sourire cynique sur le visage, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, à la fois à son déplaisir et son soulagement. "Ces foutus gardes du Tengu ont du préparer un contre sort pour s'en prendre à moi. Je comprends mieux maintenant."

Kid resta de marbre en la voyant lui jeter un regard séducteur.

"Mademoiselle Koizumi, si nous sommes ici," Harry commença, "c'est parce qu'on nous a informé que vous aviez la garde d'une sorte d'amulette... Et nous voulions savoir s'il pouvait s'agir d'un des Horcruxe dont se sert Voldemort."

Kid leva un sourcil en voyant Hakuba, Koizumi, et les deux autres inconnus frissonner à la mention du nom.  
"C'est quoi un Horcruxe?" demanda-t-il à Hakuba.  
"Je ne sais pas..." répondit en toute sincérité le détective. "Mais si celui dont on ne dit pas le nom s'en sert, cela ne peut être rien de bon."  
Celui dont on ne dit pas le nom, tiens?

"L'un des...?" Fit Koizumi. "Déjà qu'avec un seul... Mais non, il est impossible que l'objet dont j'ai la garde soit un Horcruxe, du moins s'il a servit au Tengu."

"Vous êtes sure?" demanda Hermione. C'était pourtant l'une de leur dernières pistes.

"Certaine... La pierre magique dont j'ai la garde est restée scellée depuis bientôt cent ans." Répliqua la jeune japonaise. "Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous aider plus. Tout au plus je pourrai demander à ma boule de cristal mais..."

"Il y a peu de chances que ça marche, c'est ça?" fit Ron, dépité.

"Une pierre magique, j'aurai tout entendu..." grommela Conan. Tout le monde l'ignora.

"Koizumi!" Kid s'était avancé pour placer une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière. "Tu gardes une pierre tu dit?"

Surprise par son attitude, Akako fit signe que oui de la tête.

"Serait-ce une pierre réputée pour laisser couler des larmes d'immortalité pendant le passage d'une comète? Une pierre rouge caché au cœur d'une autre pierre précieuse?"

L'air surpris de la jeune femme fut la seule confirmation nécessaire.  
"Je vois..." La mélancolie et la tristesse dans la voix de Kid étonnèrent les occupants de la pièce. "Alors tous mes vols, toutes mes recherches... C'était pour rien? Pendant tout ce temps Pandore était chez toi?"

"Comment connais tu le nom de cette pierre!"s'exclama Akako, ses yeux élargis de peur et de colère.

"... Je t'expliquerai plus tard." Répondit le voleur au clair de lune, en jetant un œil aux deux détectives dont l'attention avait piqué. "Quant à votre problème, monsieur Harry et compagnie, je pense qu'il est logique que ceux qui en avaient après Pandore ont ce Horcruxe que vous cherchez. "

"Vous voulez dire...?" Harry semblait comprendre plus rapidement que ses deux compagnons.

"On a mis le gars aux yeux de grenouille dans les oubliettes c'est bien ça?" Demanda Kid au majordome.

"Oui monsieur."

"Euh bien on n'a qu'a lui demander qui l'a envoyé." Le sourire était revenu sur son visage, tandis qu'il fit virevolter sa cape. "Et je me ferai un plaisir de voler ce 'Horcruxe' à son patron, rien que pour vous." Il s'inclina vers Hermione pour lui baiser la main. Il ignora Conan qui roulait des yeux derrière en disant frimeur, ainsi que les grommellements d'Harry et Ron.

"Même pas besoin de demander à ce pion qui est son patron. Il s'agit tout simplement du dictateur sorcier, n'est-ce pas, Koizumi?" dit Hakuba.

"Si vraiment vous pouvez nous aider à trouver et détruire cet Horcruxe," dit Harry, "je suis prêt à parier que ce dictateur ne le restera pas longtemps."

"Euh bien qu'est-ce que l'on attends?" Fit Akako, souriant à cette proposition. "Ce plan me plait."

Et c'est ainsi que s'amorça la chute du règne du Tengu au Japon.

... Ainsi que la découverte d'un nouveau monde de mystère et d'imprévus par un jeune détective rétréci. Parce qu'après tout, pour lui, la curiosité l'emportait toujours sur le scepticisme.

--:--

-**FIN**-

Note d'auteur: _Pour ce qui se demandent ce que veut dire Tengu, je recommende d'aller relire le tome 11 de la série Détective Conan. Pour les fainéants, il s'agit d'un monstre ailé qui amène la mort sur son chemin. Approprié comme image pour "Vol-de-mort" je trouve._


End file.
